SSBBrawler's Characters
SSBBrawler was one of the users who joined the BitF series of RPs during the era of the City. He was one of the well-known posters, but not in a good way. After the initial city was locked, he has started to improve as an RPer. BitF World Characters Adam Wilson Gender: Male Race: Human, Caucasian Age: '''Unspecified/Unknown (Looks 23) '''Character Description: A young man of around 23, with blonde hair that is long enough to hang from his head. His eyes are a deep blue, and he wears contact lenses, though he has a back up set of glasses in his backpack. His face is of average length, with small nose and narrow mouth with thin lips. He has a slight tan, but he doesn't look too outdoorsy. He is 5' 7" in height, and weighs just over 150 pounds, so he's of average weight. Typically, he wears a white shirt, with brown work pants and boots. Equipment: A hiking backpack, which is black and contains various odds and ends. Nonperishable foods, a pair of glasses, clothes for various occasions, water, etc. Character Backstory: He is a man that does not have much of a past. 10 years ago, he lost not only his family and friends, but also his memory. He isn't a resident of the City, but he seems to know a little about it. When asked, he states that he originally lived in FtiB Metropolis, but he had left at an early age to explore the world, hoping to regain his memories. When he arrived in the City, a few memories reappeared, so for the time being, he has decided to stick around and see if he can find the rest of his memories. He himself is more neutral than anything, since he does not have a past, but he does have a strong sense of loyalty. Lom Gender: Male Race: Human, Caucasian Age: 36 Character Description: A mysterious-looking man, who always wears sunglasses. His eyes, should they ever be seen, are a dark gray, a striking contrast to his pale skin. He is pale largely in part because he remains inside the Research Lab of Mysteries, as the overall head of the lab. He wears a grimy-looking labcoat, with a dark grey t-shirt beneath that looks as though it has never been ironed. He also wears a black pair of jeans that have begun to fade. He wears a pair of black sneakers on his feet. His nose has a slight hook, but does not rise too far above his face, giving his voice an ever-so-slight nasally pitch. His mouth is average looking, though it lacks color, being only a pale red. Equipment: As he rarely leaves the lab, he tends not to carry anything. Character Backstory: '''Ever since the previous professor had left, Lom had been installed as the head of the lab. Since then, he has only rarely left the actual building, instead focusing on the output the lab produces for the population of the world. In the past ten years, he had cut down on unnecessary programs, and now the only programs left are the rarely-used city defense system, bio-engineering, astronomy, transportation, and energy production. Elsie Wilson '''Gender: Female Race: Human, Caucasian Age: 29 Character Description: Dark brown hair and a slight tan. She has brown eyes. She is fairly short, at 5' 4", and is lean, weighing around 120 lbs. Her weight is largely made out of muscles, though they aren't bodybuilder muscles, they are strong and powerful. She wears a tight, dark red, long-sleeve shirt, and a black pair of jeans. Equipment: A switch-blade, and a small pack of food and water Character Backstory: Ten years ago, she was only nineteen, but was an orphan since she was eight. Running away from her aunt and uncle, she took to living on the streets. Of course, the streets require you to be tough, so she secretly practiced how to fight with a knife in close-quarter combat scenarios. Ten years ago, though, she met a strange thirteen year old, Adam. He didn't remember his last name, and seemed to have lost his parents and his memory. Feeling that having two people in her group would be better than just one, she invited him to join her, though he would have to take up her last name. Together they stole clothes for him when he would grow up, as well as food. They made a good pair. But only months later, he had run away in the night, leaving her in the Metropolis alone. Since then, she has left the Metropolis to go to the City, hoping to find Adam again. BitF City - Major Characters Professor SSBBrawler The Professor is SSBBrawler's main character, and his name is obviously based off of SSBBrawler's username. He is an Everian, and therefore can enter the 'energy state', where his power and strength grow immensely. He is very intelligent, and despite the fact that he's only 19, owns his own fully functional lab where many areas of research are studied. He is currently romantically involved with Vena, another Everian, and has sworn revenge on Trang for the killing of the Everian people. Notar He is the heir to the Kalfonian throne. Like the other people of Kalfona, he has control of the weather, from the winds to the water in the clouds. He was found by the Professor when he was forced into causing terrible weather conditions in the city. He was kidnapped by Trang to blackmail the Kalfonian royal family. At first, he was selfish and bossy, but he has matured greatly throughout the RP. He is currently romantically involved with Poppy. Zara has a massive crush on him, though. Vena An Everian, like the Professor. Unlike most Everians, however, she is physically weaker, and is very softspoken and shy. She has now learned alchemy to make up for her physical weakness. When first introduced, she was known as Vera, as she was brainwashed by Toko and the other religious Everians. She later got over it, and became Vena. She is currently 18 years old, and is romantically involved with the Professor. Future Professor The Professor from 200 years in the future. He has turned evil within those two centuries, for some unknown reason. He now creates powerful robots for the Marfosian army. He is also one of the lead tacticians of the army, and instead of fighting, supervises the battles to choose the best strategies for the situation at hand. Naturally, if the Professor dies, the Future Professor vanishes from existance until the Professor comes back to life. Morqsue The leader of the union of villains. He is a Marfosian, and has so far died twice. His ultimate goal is to kill the Professor and annihilate the city. He's also after the Arthenyal Power Boxes. While he has no personal grudge against the city itself, he knows how important the city is to the Professor, and often uses that to battle with the Professor. Trang Another Everian, who happens to be completely insane and evil. He killed the population of Everia for no as-of-yet known reason. He doesn't care about whether or not he conquers the city, he's only trying to kill the Professor. He is among the religious members of Everia, but doesn't believe the Professor to be the Messiah, and instead believes that he, himself is the Messiah of Everia. Shadow Professor When a Shadow Elder stole the Professor's DNA in the Fourth Dimension, it steadily transformed into a darker, eviler version. Except for the eyes (which are purple), it looks identical to the Professor in every way. He has created a Shadow version of the lab, called the Shadow Lab, and it rests underneath a Shadow Dome at the bottom of the sea. He rarely battles, so his real strength is as of yet unknown. Shadow Notar When the Shadow Professor stole some of Notar's DNA, he transformed a powerful shadow creature into a shadowy Notar look-a-like. He typically gloats how powerful he is, and can typically back those remarks up. He is very powerful, and has defeated Notar during the second invasion during the Great Invasion story arc. He seems to have a grudge against his light counterpart. BitF City - Minor Characters Aro A Shadow Creature that escaped from the Fourth Dimension when the Shadow Professor returned to release them. He has turned to the side of good with the help of Rain and Kukaki. He can transform into a humanoid shape, and does so only so the other characters don't freak out about it. He is calm-headed, and thinks his actions carefully. He has a grudge against Shadesins, which the Shadow Creatures have been warring with for centuries. Deido A twenty-some year old man who originally lived in FtiB Metropolis. Upon meeting the Professor during the Fourth Dimension arc, he decided to live in the city after driving the Professor home. He lives in the appartment buildings, and is seen as a good leader, as he takes care of the terrified citizens during the disasters. Fourth Wall The Fourth Wall, which several posters break. None break it as much as SSBBrawler, although Chaos Kiwi comes very close, much to the Fourth Wall's distress. Thousand Island Sausage prefers to treat the concept more philosohpically. MooseFondue and SwerveStar have also been known to mess with the Fourth Wall. He often threatens to physically injure SSBBrawler if he doesn't stop breaking the Fourth Wall. Several other of SSBBrawler's characters break the Fourth Wall as well whenever SSBBrawler rambles in the post. Zara A villager from Moonlow Village. She is strongly infatuated with Notar. She is extremely jealous of Poppy, and tries to get her out of the picture. She is the granddaughter of the village elder, which is a position she'd gladly give up to be with Notar. She is very hot-headed and impulsive. The Secretary Feared by many characters, she gives massive amounts of paperwork to those trying to gain entrance to the lab. She also hands out paperwork if something major happens, like the destruction of part of the lab, etc. There aren't many ways past her. She also values respect and order more than anything else. The Lab Doctor An elderly man who works in the medical area of the lab. So far, he has a perfect track record. He is kind to those whom he has treated before. He is a rather large coward due to the fact he cannot fight. He often hides when something is attacking inside or near the lab. Lom Works in the Shadow Research Lab. He never takes off his sunglasses, even though he works in a poorly-lit room. He was very close to his sister before she died, and it's even rumored that the reason he's so detached from the rest of the citizens is the loss of his sister. Lon Lom's dead sister, who runs an antique shop in Heaven. She also has a machine that can bring people back to life from Heaven. She doesn't give her trust to anyone without good reason, but once she trusts someone, she'll do anything for them. She was very close with her brother before she died of unknown reasons as of yet. The Man From Behind the Counter He works in Charlie's. Ever since he laid eyes on Notar and Poppy, he's been out to cause trouble for them. He comes up with schemes on how to get them in trouble with the law, but they all fail. He gave false evidence of a meal voucher during the Professor's trial to get the Professor, Notar, and Poppy into trouble with the law. The Cook The cook at Charlie's. He's logical, and doesn't see any major faults in either Notar or Poppy. Oddly, he is always seen with the Man From Behind the Counter, who is the exact opposite of himself. He tries to get the Man From Behind the Counter to stop with the useless attempts of getting Notar and Poppy in trouble. Mr. Tomo A greedy, fat businessman who once managed to get the Professor, Vena, Notar, and Poppy exiled from the city. He was the technical owner of the lab for a time, and tried to take the Professor's inventions. However, the lab's security is tight, and he failed miserably, much to the amusement of the lab workers. He later got kicked out the City himself when the Professor and his group proved their bravery and selflessness for the City. He is the cousin of the judge of the city. Sedgewick Mr. Tomo's lawyer, who never supported the lawsuit against the Professor. He showed his apology to the Professor by help prove that the Professor was voted innocent by the jury. He is a seasoned lawyer, who is entering mid-life, though there are no signs of mid-life crisis occuring. The Judge The cousin of Mr. Tomo. The two conspired to get the Professor out of the city. He was later exiled from the city with his cousin when it turned out they had broken numerous laws during the trial. He said that most of the jury accused the Professor of being guilty, while the majority actually voted innocent. Head Lab Assistant He works in the lab, and is the highest ranking lab assistant. He appears to be the operator of the cannons in the lab. He cannot last long in a fight, and is among the lab's biggest cowards. He often hides in fear if a villain threatens him. He also controls the actions of the research inside the lab, making sure all things are going smoothly. Category:SSBBrawler's Characters